wake_up_girlsfandomcom-20200223-history
SHIFT
SHIFT is a song originally performed by Wake Up, Girls!. It is centered by Nanami Hisami. Appearances Anime Live Releases The full version of the song was released on February 28, 2018 on the Suki no Skill single. Lyrics Romaji= Seichou shitai seichou shitai ninshou saretai (RESSUN RESSUN) Goukaku shitai goukaku shitai goukaku dekinai (OUDISHON!) A eki ni aru daigaku to B eki ni aru ARUBAITO Igai wa butai no koto dake (Kataritai asa made) Tsui atsuku narisugite Nakama mo sukoshi hiiteru Nankai ukete mo Kotae wa moraenai OUDISHON Sotsugyou shitara kaerou kana Ya da Mada dame yamecha dame (sou sou) Sono yume sutecha dame (sou sou) Nee kitai shite wa dame? SHIFUTO shicha dame? NEKKURESU mitai machi wa Shinju iro no SUTAA RAITO Baramakareta hikari wa Kantan ni nante tsukamenai yo Demo ameagari no hodou mo utsukushii yoru Omowazu odoridashite shimau no Aa sore ga subete yo Itsuka wa tawaa WO nagameru SOFAA de (TII wa houji cha) Ashita no daihon shinu hodo yomitai Ki ni natte iru senpai wa Engeki baka no SHEIKUSUPIA Kokoro no naka de sou yonde iru (Kataritai asa made) Riro seizen to yasashii no Dakara minna ni mo yasashii no Watashi wo kimi no HIROIN ni KYASUTINGU shite yo Mada dame yamecha dame (sou sou) Sono yume sutecha dame (sou sou) Nee kitai shite wa dame? SHIFUTO shicha dame? NEKKURESU ga kirete odoru Shinju iro no SUTAA RAITO Baramakareta hikari wa Ippen ni nante tsukamaranai BIRU no sukima kara itsuka kagayaki hanatsu Sono toki kitto kitto sekai kara mitsukerareru no Goukaku shitai goukaku shitai goukaku dekinai (RESSUN RESSUN) Goukaku shitai goukaku shitai goukaku dekinai (OUDISHON) Seichou shitai seichou shitai ninshou saretai (RESSUN RESSUN) Seichou shitai seichou shitai ninshou saretai (Koi mitai) "Aa, doushiyou kagi ga nai! Doko icchatta'n darou Yuube kaette kita no osokatta shi Nemukute tsui, tekitou na toko ni oichatta'n da na Mou jikan ga nai no ni, dekakerarenai yo" "Sou nanda Daiji na tokoro ni kagitte, ima hitotsu nanika ga tarinai..." "Are, moshikashite Ano sumikko de hikatteru no wa Sou da asoko da mitsukatta!" Watashi no koto wo erande yo dou ka Koukai sasemasen (sou sou) Mada dame yamecha dame (sou sou) Nee kitai shite wa dame? Tatta hitotsu no sono yume ni SHIFUTO shicha dame? NEKKURESU mitai machi wa Shinju iro no SUTAA RAITO Baramakareta hikari wa Kantan ni nante tsukamenai yo Demo ameagari no hodou mo utsukushii yoru Omowazu odoridashite shimau Koi ni ochite shimau deshou NEKKURESU ga kirete odoru Shinju iro no SUTAA RAITO Baramakareta hikari wa Ippen ni nante tsukamaranai BIRU no sukima kara itsuka kagayaki hanatsu Sono toki kitto kitto sekai kara mitsukerareru no (Sou) |-| Kanji= 成長したい　成長したい　認証されたい (レッスン　レッスン) 合格したい　合格したい　合格できない (オーディション！) A駅にある大学と B駅にあるアルバイト 以外は舞台のことだけ (語りたい　朝まで) つい熱くなりすぎて 仲間も少しひいてる 何回受けても 答えは　もらえないオーディション 卒業したら　帰ろうかな やだ まだだめ　やめちゃだめ　(そうそう) その夢　捨てちゃだめ　(そうそう) ねぇ　期待してはだめ？ シフトしちゃだめ？ ネックレスみたい　街は 真珠色のスター・ライト ばらまかれたヒカリは 簡単になんてつかめないよ でも　雨上がりの舗道も　美しい夜 思わず　踊りだしてしまうの ああ　それがすべてよ いつかはタワーを眺めるソファーで (ティーは　ほうじ茶) 明日の台本　しぬほど読みたい 気になっている先輩は 演劇バカのシェークスピア 心のなかでそう呼んでいる (語りたい　朝まで) 理路整然と優しいの だからみんなにも優しいの 私をきみのヒロインにキャスティングしてよ まだだめ　やめちゃだめ　(そうそう) その夢　捨てちゃだめ　(そうそう) ねぇ　期待してはだめ？ シフトしちゃだめ？ ネックレスが切れて　踊る 真珠色のスター・ライト ばらまかれたヒカリは いっぺんになんてつかまらない ビルの隙間から　いつか　輝き放つ その時　きっときっと世界から見つけられるの 合格したい　合格したい　合格できない (レッスン　レッスン) 合格したい　合格したい　合格できない (オーディション) 成長したい　成長したい　認証されたい (レッスン　レッスン) 成長したい　成長したい　認証されたい (恋みたい) 「ああ、どうしよう　鍵がない！ どこいっちゃったんだろう ゆうべ帰ってきたの遅かったし 眠くてつい、適当なとこに置いちゃったんだな もう時間がないのに、出かけられないよ」 「そうなんだ だいじなところにかぎって、今ひとつ何かがたりない‥」 「あれっ、もしかして あの隅っこで光っているのは そうだ　あそこだ　みつかった！」 私のことを選んでよ　どうか 後悔させません　(そうそう) まだだめ　やめちゃだめ　(そうそう) ねぇ　期待してはだめ？ たったひとつのその夢に　シフトしちゃだめ？ ネックレスみたい　街は 真珠色のスター・ライト ばらまかれたヒカリは 簡単になんてつかめないよ でも　雨上がりの舗道も　美しい夜 思わず　踊りだしてしまう 恋に落ちてしまうでしょう ネックレスが切れて　踊る 真珠色のスター・ライト ばらまかれたヒカリは いっぺんになんてつかまらない ビルの隙間から　いつか　輝き放つ その時　きっときっと世界から見つけられるの (そう) |-| English= Wanna improve wanna improve I want to be recognised (LESSON LESSON) I wanna pass I wanna pass I couldn't pass (AUDITION!) A The university near the station and B The part-time job near the station Anything other than that would be the theater (I wanna talk all night till dawn) It's been too hot lately It's been awhile since i've seen my friends too No matter how many tries I take The answer would be no AUDITION for you I guess i'll return home after graduating But no Not yet, I can't give up (That's right) I can't throw away that dream (That's right) Hey, can't I keep my hopes up? To SHIFT is my only choice? Like a NECKLACE, the city is like A pearl-coloured STAR LIGHT The scattered lights were Not as easy to grasp as I thought But the rain-drenched pavement and beautiful night sky I ended up dancing unknowingly Oh, that's all Someday I will gaze at that tower from a SOFA (Tea shall be Houjicha*) I will tirelessly read my script for tomorrow The senior i'm interested in Is a theater freak for SHAKESPEARE That's what my heart tells me (I wanna talk all night till dawn) Orderly and kind That's why i'm kind to everyone else too Please CAST me as your HEROINE Not yet, I can't give up (That's right) I can't throw away that dream (That's right) Hey, can't I keep my hopes up? To SHIFT is my only choice? The NECKLACE broke, I'll dance A pearl-coloured STAR LIGHT The scattered lights were Difficult to grasp all at once From the crevice of this BUILDING, i'll shine someday I will surely find that moment in this world I wanna pass I wanna pass I couldn't pass (LESSON LESSON) I wanna pass I wanna pass I couldn't pass (AUDITION) Wanna improve wanna improve I want to be recognised (LESSON LESSON) Wanna improve wanna improve I want to be recognised (It's like love) "Ahh, whatever will I do without my key! I wonder where it went I came home late last night after all I was sleepy too, so I might have threw it somewhere randomly I don't have time for this, but I can't get out of here" "That's right It's definitely in a memorable spot, but I feel like something is missing..." "Wait, perhaps That sparkle in the corner That's right, it's there, I found it!" Please choose me, I plead of you You will surely not regret (That's right) Not yet, I can't give up (That's right) Hey, can't I keep my hopes up? Do I really need to SHIFT just for this one dream? Like a NECKLACE, the city is like A pearl-coloured STAR LIGHT The scattered lights were Not as easy to grasp as I thought But the rain-drenched pavement and beautiful night sky I ended up dancing unknowingly And falling in love The NECKLACE broke, I'll dance A pearl-coloured STAR LIGHT The scattered lights were Difficult to grasp all at once From the crevice of this BUILDING, i'll shine someday I will surely find that moment in this world (Yes) Videos Trivia Navigation Category:Discography Category:Lyrics Category:Wake Up, Girls!